


Lil' Red Ribbon

by TheNightMother



Series: Wasteland by Moonlight [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Bodily Fluids, Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, Nicknames, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, References to Knotting, Scent Kink, Scenting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightMother/pseuds/TheNightMother
Summary: Anna find out something interesting about the new guard she had hired for help.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A loud snap filled the air as one of her feet came down on a loose twig and Anna felt her heart drop out her asshole. She was dead, more than dead, she was going to be a tasty dinner for some dumb ass Deathclaw. The creatures head snapped up, swiveling towards the sound and Anna’s breath stopped in her throat as a breeze blew the clouds free from the moon and light shewn down illuminating...Fur?That's... new.Anything that big in the Wasteland must be a predator and she still had no clue how she was still alive. The breeze stirred the plume of chestnut fur atop its head and the beast raised its long muzzle into the air, scenting the wind like a feral mutt before turning towards her.No....no no nonononono not now. I’m gonna die, mauled by some terrifying new beastie! Paid a giant hulk of a man to follow me around, protect me and where is he now?! Gone! Useless guard!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~So this is a Werewolf AU in the Fallout Universe.
Relationships: Anna/Dex Poe, OC/OC
Series: Wasteland by Moonlight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769692
Kudos: 10





	1. The Moon Reveals More then Expected

“Poe? Is that you?” 

Anna's voice was groggy with sleep, woken from her light slumber at the snapping of twigs in the thicket of dead wood that was outside the cabin. She had taken up with the gruff caravan guard weeks ago, needing his strength and general size as protection and help while she moved the scrap she needed to rebuild her juke box. Finding out he had a high functioning brain on his shoulders, would be able to help her with the repairs and also was an audiophile had stirred a pleasant happiness low in her gut. 

Reaching for her bladed bat, Anna pulled her legs under herself and planned her strike. If it was the guard, Poe would be sorry for his silent demeanor; if it wasn’t, he would be sorry for how pissed she was that he was slacking on his duties. 

Sticky summer night air flowed past her legs as she stood, doing little to cool the damp sweat that clung to her upper lip and the nape of her neck. She looked out as the clouds moved away from the full moon and illuminated the path outside the abandoned shack. 

Nothing. No visible threat from the direction of the sound but also no tall guard in the chair he had been in a few hours earlier. 

“Gods awakening PoePoe. You had best be taking a piss. If you found something to scrap while I was sleeping there will be hell to pay. Better have at least left something good for me...” 

Her voice carried in the clearing, as she looked into the barren thicket of destroyed trees. Not bothering to push her feet into her boots, she intended to find the guard quickly and slipped out onto the broken-down porch. It felt like some of the ol’ days at home; barefoot wandering through a long dead forest, the only difference was that the Commonwealth, even at its most humid was nowhere near the damp of Point Lookout. 

The embers of their camp fire were still glowing merrily in the pit she had dug, the last of the log crumbling in the heat. Poe had passed her the already skinned Radrabbits earlier, grunting in the adorable way he did when he was asking for something. She had just smiled and spit them on the shaved twigs she had been working on to set them over the roaring fire, humming along with the radio. Travel, keeping up with Poe’s far longer legs had left her hungry and Anna quickly dug into her own before passing him his. The memory was foggy but pleasant, and she looked around with a smile before dropping one hand to her hips. 

“Where are you, you idiot?” Anna grumbled, moving around the corner of the broken shack, bat loose in her grip as she slung it over her shoulder. The wood was even thicker behind the house, the hair on the back of her neck standing to attention as she looked deeper inside. Something was there, watching her, waiting. The clouds rolled back over the moon, forcing Anna to squint even harder into the trees. 

Another sharp snap from the thicket as the large hulking mass of something moved. Anna felt the cold wash of fear roll down her spine as she looked again, trying to make out its shape in the moonlight. Two large protrusions, almost like horns atop its head, long limbs stretched out ending in claws and the silhouette of a tail; all signaling a likely quick and brutal death when what she could only assume was a Deathclaw finally spotted her. 

Where was Poe? He had insisted on staying up to take the entire watch tonight. Damn it! Where did he go? Wasn’t this exactly what she was paying him for? She had figured his paranoid ass would have woken her before a predator even got close. 

Anna flattened herself against the wall of the shack, breathing in short pants as she tried to find a way out, back to where she could at least get her shoes and pants. The Deathclaw must have already dealt with Poe and she was alone. 

“No...nonononononononono... not good not good.” She couldn’t help but mumble as she tried to slink along the wall, eyes glued to the hulking shadow as it seemed to pace along the tree line. How had it not noticed her yet? Most Deathclaw’s would have scented her in an instant, yet here she was, still alive. 

A loud snap filled the air as one of her feet came down on a loose twig and Anna felt her heart drop out her asshole. She was dead, more than dead, she was going to be a tasty dinner for some dumb ass Deathclaw. The creatures head snapped up, swiveling towards the sound and Anna’s breath stopped in her throat as a breeze blew the clouds free from the moon and light shewn down illuminating... 

Fur? 

That's... _new._

She nearly smiled at the intrusive thought and tried to stay as still as possible. Anything that big in the Wasteland must be a predator and she still had no clue how she was still alive. The breeze stirred the plume of chestnut fur atop its head and the beast raised its long muzzle into the air, scenting the wind like a feral mutt before turning towards her. 

_No....no_ _no_ _nonononono_ _not now. I’m_ _gonna_ _die, mauled by some terrifying new beastie! Paid a giant hulk of a man to follow me around, protect me and where is he now?! Gone! Useless guard!_

Anna swallowed, not daring to move, hoping against all odds the creature would move off, would maybe scent something tastier and easier to hunt on the breeze. The moonlight glinted off the creature's silken fur as it stalked closer, long lanky limbs corded with muscle, legs misshapen and bent into wide padded paws. Anna was transfixed in fear and fascination as it moved closer, thickly furred tail twitching as it sniffed at her. The wind picked up, carrying the clouds back across the moon and her scent directly to the beast. 

She swallowed around the fear in her throat, blinking harshly is if she could clear the vision and wake up from this nightmare. Poe would be sitting on the broken chair on the porch and she could go right back to sleep. 

The... almost wolf-like silhouette took another step closer and raised one of its clawed hands towards her, tattooed bands of skin encircling its shaggy forearm setting off a wave of recognition. The wind stirred her hair, clear moonlight breaking over the creature's face and he looked back at her with deeply sad, mismatched eyes. 

Blue and brown. One piercing and cold, the other deep, dark, full of sadness and other unspoken emotion. 

“Poe.... Is... Is that you?” Anna’s voice came out as a high squeak, the lump of fear still choking her. 

He blinked, tail swishing in agitated agreement as he sniffed at her deeply, then sneezed, snarling when she tried to step closer. 

“Hey don’t you go baring those teeth at me Mister Man! What you expect?! Scarin' me half to death! Running round, lookin' like a Deathclaw!” Anna finally found her voice, upset and irritation at being awoken over riding her fear. Craning her neck to look up at the large form of a man who had already towered over her, she just tapped her foot and waited for an answer. If her mutated and inbred, misshapen family could find ways to communicate, so could he. Hands falling to her hips as she stared up at the shaggy wolf man, standing more than two feet over her tiny frame. 

His lip curled back, baring his teeth at her and snapping closer to her face, slaver starting to drip from the pointed fangs. Anna just raised an eyebrow before her bat clattered to the dirt. One hand had gripped him around the snout and she boxed him gently on the wet pad of his nose. 

“You don’t scare me wolf boy, not no more. Not now I know it's you. There are far worse things than you tha' go bump in the night. Just don’t be wanderin’ round in the dark like that. Someone else might think you’re a monster. Don’t need you shot while I’m tryin’ to catch a wink.” 

Shoulders slumped in agreement, his large ears fell down as he turned and went to stalk back towards the tree line. 

“What? No! PoePoe! No! Come back!” 

Anna stepped forward quickly to catch up to his longer strides, trying to avoid the sharp twigs and sticks that promised to impale her feet. Still she gasped sharply and winced as one of the splinters nearly pierced the skin of her foot, stumbling and falling against the soft fur of his back and legs. 

One strong clawed hand grasped her around the arm and Anna couldn’t stop her sharp draw of breath. His grip was strong, but surprisingly gentle as if he made sure to keep the sharp claws away from the tender flesh of her inner arm. Poe pulled her back to her feet, a low growl starting to rumble out from his broad chest as he let go and just pointed back towards the broken-down shack. 

“Fine... Fine. It’s no fun to bother you when you can only grunt back at me anyway. I mean. I only get grunts from you normally, but at least during the day there is potential to get words.” 

He snorted, almost a laugh, and moved back to the tree line as Anna turned towards the shack. Humming to herself as she turned this new information over in her head. 

Would he ever even talk about this in the light of day? Probably not. She didn’t know the guard all that well but he was a very private, aloof man. She also couldn’t stop the way her brain turned over the broken, sad look in his blue and brown eyes when she recognized him. Like she would scream, or run, or attack him. 

Most people probably would, wouldn’t they? Some of his many scars had to have come from people attacking him on nights like this, just for being what he is. She could understand that better than she wanted to admit. 

Slumping back down on her bed roll, Anna waited for the wave of exhaustion to return to her. She had been so upset at being woken, had still been groggy when she rolled out of the sleeping bag but now, she was wide awake. 

There was so much new information to go over, so many new questions in her head. Humans who shifted into a wolf form on the full moon had only been long legends on the Point. Now she had seen one, a real-life werewolf, and it had been nothing like she had imagined. It was just Poe. The giant guard who barely spoke and got annoyed but still never told her to turn off her PipBoy when she started singing. Poe, who’s ears had literally perked up when she told him why she was hiring him and what he was helping her do. 

Turning sharply on the mat, Anna kicked off the sleeping bag and sighed, her ears listening to the soft sounds of Poe’s footsteps as he padded around the perimeter of the property. It was almost... Nice. Like the protection a prewar dog would have provided, barking and growling at anything that got to close to her. Normally that sort of protection would have her falling into a deep sleep but all she could think about was the soft feeling of his fur when she had fallen against him, the way he had worked so hard to make sure he didn’t hurt her with his claws. 

“Fuck me.... All I want is some sleep.” Mumbling to herself more than anything else, Anna turned sharply on the mat the other way. The shack creaked as a strong wind blew through the rotted doorframe and right up her spine. She could feel the way her nipples beaded under her tank top as her brain conjured the image of Poe outside, thick saliva dripping from his dangerous fangs as he stood over her, breathing hot down the back of her neck. 

_My word_ _....._ _This should not turn me on. Should not get me hot to think about him like this...._

She shivered again and tried to push the thoughts away but she had so many questions and all this time, alone, to think. 

Would he be able to control himself? Hell, Poe on a regular day was barely restrained, always closer to attacking than not and she shivered, body warming up to the idea of the beast inside the man and what she could do to it. She rolled onto her back, grabbing the hem of her tank top and pulling it up and over her head. 

She had been able to teach Ruzka the Dancing Bear a few new tricks.... Why not Poe? 

Starting at the worn elastic of her panties, Anna skimmed her fingers up over her skin gently before pinching and tweaking her nipples. The harsh contrast had her letting out a short sound as she sunk deeper into the fantasy. 

What if he caught her now? Anna clapped a hand over her mouth to stop the soft moan that was building behind her lips. He had been able to scent her fear from at least 30 feet. Would he be able to smell her arousal too? Back arching as she let her free hand tweak at one of her small breasts before continuing down the line of her abdomen. 

That was a hot thought. If he could smell her arousal, he might know what she was doing right now. Anna imagined him padding closer, his hot breath fogging the shards of broken glass that still clung to the windows. 

That soft fur, Gods, it would feel so good rubbing between her legs. She shivered and pushed her fingers past the elastic and through the dark curls, fingers parting her warm lips to delve into the wetness within. It would feel like silk and velvet between her thighs, she could just straddle one of his thick legs and rut against the fur. Her body shivered and dripped with arousal as she thought about what was between his legs. 

Anna gasped, mind flashing with images of the wolf man outside and what she had seen. Poe was huge. Every part of him seemed to have grown proportionally, thinking back to the heavy weight that she had snuck a peak at as he had stalked back to the tree line. Was it even possible for anyone to fit what he had hanging between his legs? Her body clenched in response trying to imagine the stretch as she sank down on him. 

She moaned as one digit pressed inside her warm heat, then another, working herself up as if she would need to be ready for what he had to give. Her hips bucked up, grinding her clit roughly against the heel of her palm; a soft shuddery moan slipping from behind the hand she had clamped tightly over her mouth. 

A dark shadow fell across the door way, blocking out the light from the moon that was pouring in. One clawed hand curled around the rotten wood that splintered under his claws and her eyes rolled back, body shivering with arousal at the restraint he had showed with those same claws earlier. She drew her hand from her panties, licking the moisture gathered there from her fingers, eyes glued to the soft quivering of the wet pad of his nose. 

So, he _could_ smell her. 

The low rumble started to radiate from his chest, slaver dripping from his long fangs as his tongue lolled from his open maw. She tossed her head back, rolling her hips enough to hook her thumbs into her panties and pull them down over her legs. Quickly she pushed three fingers deep inside her body, eyes glued to the massive cock that stood erect between his legs. 

Anna closed her eyes, moaning under the piercing mismatched gaze of the werewolf and didn’t twitch a muscle at the heavy sounds of his weight hitting the rotted floorboards. When she opened her eyes again, Anna froze, held in place by the cold animal hunger in his blue eye. A slight pick-up of fear coiled in with her arousal, and she shuddered out a gasp, as Poe inched closer. 

His nose was still quivering, tongue dripping with slaver as he stalked closer to her on his paws, more animal than man. She jumped at the feeling of the first drop hitting her thigh, hot breath teasing at her sensitive core. Then she yelped in surprise as he pushed his cool snout between her legs, tongue lapping over her pussy as if he was trying to push her fingers out and replace them. 

One of his clawed hands grabbed her wrist, tugging it roughly from her body so he could lap at the wetness there. Anna winced as his claws threated to prick through her skin. 

“Poe... Calm down...” 

He only growled in response, the vibrations of it rumbling against her clit as he tugged her roughly again, harsh pain starting to radiate from the grip he had on her wrist. 

“Poe...Stop.” 

He didn’t seem to hear her, hungrily tasting her flesh. Anna yelped at the spark of pain as a sensitive fold caught on one of his sharp teeth. Quick as lightening, one of her hands grabbed his snout and pushed him away, the other snapping out with enough force to startle the larger man when she again made impact square on his nose. 

Poe went reeling back, near human recognition flashing in his eyes as his ears dropped flat against his skull. 

Anna again stood, moving closer as he stepped away, panic clear in his mismatched eyes. 

She extended her hand out to him, the wolf man nearly losing his footing as the breeze picked up and carried the scent of her skin and arousal to him. The rumble turned into a whine; Poe frozen in place as Anna moved closer. 

“That’s it, Poe. Good boy. I’m not going to hurt you and you won’t hurt me. Will you?” 

He snorted, head shaking from side to side, tongue lolling out to taste the sticky air even as she stepped closer. Anna let out a soft huff, pure surprise at the softness of his fur, like silk under her fingers and let words like good pup and sweet boy fall out of her mouth as she petted down the span of white that covered his torso. 

“So soft. Can you sit for me good boy?” 

His head tilted to the side, teeth snapping together suddenly as he turned from her, loping back out into the moonlight-soaked yard. Poe huffed out a breath, sat back on his hunches and raised his muzzle to the moon, a soft whimper the nearly broke Anna’s heart carrying back to her. She didn’t bother to grab her shirt, or slip on her boots, stepping carelessly over the twigs and broken wasteland asphalt until she reached him. 

“PoePoe....” She sunk down to a crouch, small hands barely a speck on his large furred face. “Look at me.” His face raised but not his eyes so Anna resorted to the last thing she could think of, dropping small kisses to his face and muzzle until he pulled back, a question clear in his mismatched gaze. 

She didn’t answer, just continuing to lay soft kisses to his face, climbing into his lap. Anna was used to feeling small, genetics and poor nutrition had seen to her never growing over five feet tall but Poe in this form made her feel like a sliver of glass. She couldn’t seem to wrap her legs around him like she wished and settled with her knees bent, heels poised under her ass as she balanced on his thighs. 

Both of them let out a soft moan when her fingers sunk into the thick fur behind his ears, Anna laughing at the way the brown and blue eyes rolled upwards in clear delight. 

“See Puppy? No one’s gonna hurt anyone. Just wanna make you feel good. Make _us_ feel good.” 

His tongue lolled out of his mouth, eyes rolled back, and Poe finally managed some movement. Both of his long, clawed hands came up to curl around her thighs; Anna shuddered at the heat the image built low in her belly, the way his grip completely encircled even the thickest parts of her legs. The fur on his palms was so soft, brushing against the tender skin on her inner thighs and building her heat higher. 

It was wrong, wrong to want Poe when he was like this, when he couldn’t properly think and had to give into his base animalistic desires. Still one hand dug deep into the fur behind his ear and the other started to travel down his chest, scratching as she went. Poe started to pant, body relaxing against one of the broken trunks of tree behind them. Anna just leaned forward with him and shivered in pure delight at the silken sensation of her nipples pressed against his fur. 

Poe whined softly, legs readjusting both of them as he slumped farther back against the tree trunk. A slow smile broke across Anna’s face as one of his back paws started jiggling. 

“Bet that feels good doesn’t it PoePoe?” 

He whined again and nodded his head as Anna dropped a soft kiss to the side of his face. She could feel as Poe tensed underneath her, pulling away before she felt the weight of his erection come to rest at the cleft of her ass. 

If Poe could blush while in this form, she was certain he would be doing so now. A myriad of emotions played in his eyes; shame, desire and animalistic delight at the way she smiled back at him as she continued to rub his belly. 

Anna swallowed, loud enough that Poe’s large ears twitched forward and she ground down slightly on the hardness of his erection. Color rose to her cheeks, green eyes refusing to meet his as her hips worked again and his paws tensed around her thighs. 

“I’m sorry Pup... I shouldn’t..... it’s not right with you.... Like this Ahhh!” Anna shivered again as Poe’s long tongue licked up her neck, gathering the beads of sweat that had begun to form there in the sticky night air. Her heart rate picked up as the tips of his claws gently dimpled into her thighs, holding her firm as he rutted the wet tip of his cock against the cleft of her ass. 

When she pulled back, Poe growled and whined and tugged her hips closer as his own picked up speed, movements frantic as if she were running away. 

“Poe.... I’m not going anywhere... I want to feel you. Understand. Only if you want to...” 

He whined, tongue lolling out as he nodded and buried his snout between her breasts, tickling her with his breath before she was finally allowed to stand. 

“Can you be a good, good Pup for me and only move when I tell you? If not I’m afraid that monster cock of yours might rip me in two. I know you can do it PoePoe. Please?” 

Poe whimpered in response, human and animal warring for control within him, drool dripping from his fangs and tongue; her eyes following the path of gravity down to his cock. Her eyes widened in shock at the sheer size, but even more so at the swell at the base of it. One hand skimmed down the flat of her abdomen to play gently with her clit. That would be something interesting to work up to. 

His broken whine pulled her from her thoughts and back to the way his cock was leaking precum, twitching in time with his heartbeat and dripping into the dirt below. His hands wrapped around her thighs, pulling her back down into his lap and snarling as she tried to move. Anna jumped each time the hot length of him dragged over her clit, face falling into the fur of his neck and breathing in the earthy scent of weed and dirt, leather and soap that was Poe. 

“Oh gods PoePoe. I want your cock, It... It just... it’s not gonna fit if you don’t let me move a little.” 

_It may not fit even then..._

The rumbling growl was back, radiating from his chest as he tried to stall his movements, managing to relax his grip enough that Anna could lean back slightly. One hand wrapped around his length as best she could while the other started working herself open in quick movements. 

One finger. 

Two. 

Three. 

_Four._

Sticky sweat beaded on her neck at the strain and stretch but she couldn’t help the gush of arousal her body released at the feeling of his tongue swiping over her skin. Moaning out into the night air, shuddering as she pulled her fingers from her body Anna finally met the werewolf’s mismatched gaze with her own. 

“Okay,” Any semblance of control she had over the situation was broken at the way her voice cracked with need, “We're gonna try this...” One hand steadied herself on his chest while the other guided the wet head of his cock between her folds. 

_Big._ _Oh_ _dear gods awakening he is massive! It's_ _gon_ _’ rip me in two and fuck I've never wanted anything so bad in my life!_

Anna exhaled and let gravity do the work, breath wheezing out as the head of his cock stretched her open in a way that fingers had been unable to prepare her for. 

“Ug-Qualtoth reborn! That’s....Fuck!” Snarling filled her mind, brain lost beyond the stretch of his body pushing into hers. Sharp pinpricks of Poe’s claws digging into her thighs brought Anna back to the feeling of his tongue licking the sweat from her chest, the way his growl seemed to radiate through all his muscles as he somehow held himself back from pounding up into her body. 

“ _So good_ . Such a good boy for me. _Nnnnnnrrg_ _Ha._ Yes, such a good Pup for me” She pulled her weight up, shuddering in pleasure as the drag seemed to drive her on. He was too big, almost too much but the thought of losing him, of being so empty after such fullness was impossible. Gravity brought her back down, and it almost felt like he was sitting at the back of her throat. 

“Sofull... _Yeeeeeeessssss_ _._ That feel good PoePoe?” One of her hands came up, cradling his face against hers as she pressed a soft kiss to the side of his snout. His tongue lolled out, panting in response as his hips twitched deeper. It was slow, working herself up and down his length, her arousal coating his thick cock and helping to speed the ride. Anna was panting, sweat beading on her spine, rolling down her back and chest, Poe licking the tasty jewels of flavor from her breasts when they landed there. 

The wolf man began to whimper, claws flexing into her thighs as his movements grew frantic. Anna was right there with him, body threatening to teeter over the edge into orgasm with each heavy drag of his cockhead inside her. His claws pressed her down harder, pushing a fraction of an inch deeper and all the tension inside her snapped, body gushing fluids down his length and over his knot as she shuddered. 

The wolf set his teeth gently into her shoulder as she shivered through the last waves of her orgasm, hips flexing rapidly as he held her in place, pumping up into her body until she felt his knot begin to swell between her feet. The first wave of cum he flooded inside her was hot, the sheer volume setting off another round of shivers that had her toes flexing against his knot. 

Poe whimpered, hips stuttering up again as another hot wave poured into her. She wrapped her feet more firmly around him, testing a theory and was rewarded as he whined, thrusting up into her wildly. 

“Maybe we can work up to me taking that big knot PoePoe. Pump me full of cum like the animal inside you wants to.” She raised her lips to whisper gently into one of his large ears. “Mark me and breed me so I always smell of you.” His teeth released her shoulder to raise his muzzle to the sinking moon, howl broken off as another wave of cum exploded inside her. 


	2. A Surprise Scent on the Wind

A few embers were still visible in the fire pit when Anna awoke, rolling out of the grasp of the now human and completely nude Poe. She had managed to get him inside the shack, softly cooing to the animal of the man and promising more belly rubs and scratches. She had no clue how or why it worked but he had curled into a ball on the bedroll, only snorting once when she settled in next to him.

Anna’s body ached, bruised legs groaning in protest as she stuck feet into her boots and pulled on a pair of loose shorts and a worn tank top. Poe stirred and she just giggled as she moved out of the shack on wobbly legs. She needed to find a way to wash the dried cum from her thighs before he woke up.

Poe awoke a few hours later, the smell of smoke, cooking meat and frying fat starting to seep into his dreams. Anna smiled when he finally appeared, glaring at the morning sun as he cleaned the lenses of his glasses.

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty.” The guard just grunted, looking down at the small fire and the even smaller birds cooking over them.

“Hope you didn’t have to go far for that.”

Anna just snorted, grabbing her own breakfast from the fire and eating a few bites before passing him his.

“Why? Worried there is a big bad in the woods?”

He shrugged, watching Anna carefully as she ate before setting into his own meal. He was ravenous. The transformation always left him so and having a meal ready was probably one of the more surprising things Anna could have done.

“Not really. If there was, I would have seen it last night. You know you snore?” Providing her with details he noticed from before the transformation usually helped set most people at ease.

Anna’s mouth dropped open, frozen halfway to bite into her bird.

“Really?” The large man startled slightly at her tone, almost taken aback.

“Hmm.” Anna just shook her head, finishing the small bird quickly and standing. Poe’s ears perked up slightly at the soft groan of pain she let out, limping as she passed him. A slight morning breeze picked up, ruffling the short strands of her hair as she moved back into the shack for her pack. Poe inhaled deeply, searching the spicy sweet scent that he had grown to associate with Anna for any sign of trauma. There was no sharp copper of blood, or even the sour rankness of fear, just the spicy sweetness of summer sweat that started a heat curling low in his gut.

Poe frowned at himself for that thought. No... Anna was just a client. An interesting one at that, one who he could actually talk to about his interests and projects. One who was probably the cutest thing he had seen come skipping and dancing across the wastes but a client none the less. He couldn’t become distracted or loose himself to the animal inside just cause  her voice was nice and she smelled good and hadn’t tried to harm him yet.

He could hear her lighter clicking and the off weighted gait of her steps as she moved back out to the firepit, the scent of tobacco now joining her spicy sweetness. When she plopped herself on the log next to him with a slight huff, he took another smaller inhale, still trying to scent her discomfort.

The cloying sweetness of some sort of fruit, almost like a Dandy Boy Apple mixed with clove and cinnamon, wood smoke and tobacco; all the scent’s he had become so used to passing him every time she moved and mixed into all of it something deeper, darker, something new but all too familiar. Leather, and dirt, the deep earthy scent of cannabis and underneath it all a clean soap.

Anna leaned back and he took another deep inhale, panic starting to rise in his throat. His soap. Him. He was all over her, scent clinging to every single pore. Anna looked over at him, eyebrows quirked upward at his flaring nostrils and just smiled.

“Wanna head out soon? Bertha ain’t gonna rebuild herself and I think you two are gon’ get along fantastic.”

Poe swallowed around the lump in his throat, eyes darting all over her small form in search of marks and bruises.

“Bertha?” 

“Yeah, my juke box. The whole reason we are lugging this heavy ass scrap.”

He just nodded at her, finishing up the small breakfast before returning to the shack to pack the things left behind, turning over the many questions he had in his mind. Anna watched him go with a smile curling on her lips.

The sun had been beating down on them all day, sweat beading on the swell of Anna’s upper lip and the back of her neck, the damp breeze providing no relief. Poe had stayed behind her the entire hike, the scent of her skin carrying back to him on each breeze, bringing flashes of the night before to his mind.

Her scent and a flash of her boxing his nose. Green eyes looking up to him and her warmth all around him. Her voice, calling out to him, sweet names and soft touches.

The sun had started to creep low in the sky, threatening to tip over the horizon as they found an over pass to camp under. Like the night before he had walked out far enough before stripping naked and shifting into his wolf form, hunting a young Radstag by scent alone and bringing back the best cuts of the weak animal. Anna just smiled that sweet smile up at him, reaching out one of her small hands to pat him gently on the arm.

“ Thanks, PoePoe . This is  gon ’ be tasty.”

The firelight made her pale skin glow in the darkness and he had come to the conclusion he wouldn’t ask about it, wouldn’t bring it up at all when a fresh breeze brought another whiff of their mixed scents to him.

“Anna?” She had been singing as she turned the roast suspended over the fire, voice trailing off when he spoke.

“Hmm?” “Are you Alright?”

“Peachy Keen Jellybean, why do you ask?”

“You’ve been limping all day...Umm, and I had to chase off something last night.... there was nothing else right? You didn't see anything weird last night, did you?”

She turned on her heel, green eyes sparkling up at his mischievously. “Define weird, Poe, ya’ liar. You didn't go chasing after anything.”

The slow spread of her smile said all she needed to.

“So....” 

“So.” 

“Well? You’re not  gonna run off? Shot gun to the knee or whatever?” He hunched his shoulders, turning away from her.

Anna sighed and reached up, digging her fingers gently into the space behind his ear and scratching him there softly.

“As I said Pup. There are worse things than you that go bump in the night. And if I had issues with it, you probably wouldn’t have found me with fingers buried in my pussy.”

The guards mouth dropped open in shock.

“I...WHAT?!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally inspired but MonsterBoyNyx's Artwork of his character Poe and Anna together. Now we both have so much fodder for writing and art so expect other Poe and Anna fun times  
> You can find the art [Here](https://twitter.com/MonsterBoyNyx/status/1260391245832060929/photo/1)  
> As well as finding Nyx on [tumblr](https://monsterboynyx.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/MonsterBoyNyx)


End file.
